Jeffrey and Jaden's Holly Jolly Christmas Tales
These are the stories of the Justice Guardians during the Christmas holiday. Prologue: * (It is snowing outside. We turn our attention to the estate of the Justice Guardians. Inside, two characters are sitting by the fireplace. These two are Discord and Midna, one of the honorary members.) * Discord: Hello, everyone. Welcome to our special Christmas edition of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures. *Midna: Please sit down close to the fire and get comfortable. *Discord: We have some stories to tell you. Stories of the Justice Guardians enjoying the Christmas holiday. There will be stories on how they find a Christmas tree... * Chapter 1: The Christmas Alexis was pregnant (This story takes place during Alexis' pregnancy with Lily) Day 1 *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *sitting on the couch rubbing her big pregnant belly* * Xion: Hi, Aunt Alexis. * Alexis: *smiles* Oh! Hi, my little niece. *Xion: *smiles* I'm looking forward to being a cousin. *Alexis: *smiles as she rubs her belly* And I'm still looking forward to being a mother. *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *feels a hard kick* OH! .... *giggles* If she keeps that up, I might start liking it. *Xion: *giggles and gently rubs Alexis' belly* *Alexis: *smiles as she lets Xion feel her big belly* *Xion: Hi, cousin. *(Xion feels a hard kick from Alexis' belly) * Xion: Ooh! *giggles* Easy there. * Alexis: *smiles* I think she's got Jaden's energy in her. *Xion: *giggles and kisses Alexis' belly* *Alexis: *smiles and sheds a tear* *Xion: *smiles and hugs Alexis gently* *Alexis: *smiles and hugs Xion back* *Xion: I love you and my cousin, Aunt Alexis. *Alexis: *smiles* I love you too, my little angel niece. And I know your cousin will love you too. *Xion: I know. *Alexis: *smiles* ...! Oh. I'm getting a fierce craving all of a sudden. * Xion: Huh? * Alexis: I suddenly wanna have cookies. *Xion: *smiles* Oh! Chapter 2: Lily's First Christmas Part 1: The Tree *(Baby Lily was looking out the window, watching the snow fall) * Chapter 3: *Aqua: *grabs Jeffrey's arm and drags him over* *Jeffrey: Whoa! Aqua, there's gotta be a better way to get attention. *Aqua: *smiles innocently* Merry Christmas, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *looks up* ...! Wait. Is that mistletoe? *Aqua: *smiles* Mm-Hmm!!! *grabs Jeffrey and kisses him like crazy!* *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Discord: *snickers while holding the mistletoe* *Xion: *giggles* *Tammy: *laughs while watching this* *DJ: *snickers* Chapter 4: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Play Part 1: Auditions *DJ: *sighs happily* *Tammy: *smiles* I know who you're thinking about, DJ. *DJ: Huh? *Tammy: You're thinking about Snowflake, aren't you? *DJ: *blushes and gulps* Yeah... *Tammy: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwwww. That's so romantic that you're thinking about her. *DJ: I feel nervous around her... *Tammy: Afraid of rejection? *DJ: *nods* Yeah... *Tammy: Well.... Princess Cadence and Mr. Yuki said that it's normal when you're in love. *DJ: *gulps* *Xion: Hey guys! Check this out!!! *Tammy and DJ: Huh? *Xion: *reading a flier* The ToonTown Hanger Theater is gonna be doing "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" this December, and they're looking for auditions! *DJ: Cool! *Tammy: Sounds like fun! I wanna be in it!!! *Xion: *smiles* All right. Chapter 5: Home Alone 2 *(Xion is in the movie theater room, looking for a movie to watch) *Tammy: Just pick a Christmas movie for us to watch, big sister. I don't mind what it is. *Xion: Okay. *picks Home Alone 2* *DJ: ...! *smiles* I love that one! * Tammy: Me too! * Jeffrey: *smiles* Good choice. * Scamper: Yeah. There's no spiders in this movie. *Jeffrey: I thought it was agreed that we wouldn't talk about that. *Aqua: Easy, dear. You know he means well. *Jeffrey: I know, hon. *Alexis: Come on. Sit down and get warm. We all should enjoy a movie night together for the Holidays. *(Everyone sits down while Xion sets up the movie) *Snowflake: *Smiles* Thanks for inviting me over again, DJ. * Trivia * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories Category:Holiday Adventures